Vs. Ludicolo
Vs. Ludicolo is the fifth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/17/2017. Story Marian: And welcome to the second day of the Wallace Cup! We now begin the battle rounds! Each battle will last five minutes, the coordinators working to reduce the opponent’s points as far as they can within that time limit! The winner of each match will move on to the next day! Now, we have our first battle! Dawn walks out on one side, with a Fisherman in his finest attire on the other side. Fisherman: Wailmer, let’s go! Dawn: Buneary, bless us with your presence! The Fisherman chooses Wailmer which is surrounded in bubbles, while Dawn chooses Buneary which comes out with electricity around it. Fisherman: Wailmer, fire Brine! Dawn: Buneary, Bounce off of it! Wailmer fires a blast of sea water from its blowhole, as Buneary Bounces off the top of it, flipping and not taking any damage. Fisherman’s points drop. Dawn: Now zap it with Thunder Punch! Buneary’s ears spark with electricity, as it strikes the Brine with Thunder Punch. The electricity travels down the Brine, electrocuting Wailmer. Wailmer stops the attack as Buneary lands on the platform on Dawn’s side. Dawn: Now! Bounce into Quick Attack! Buneary Bounces straight forward, and skims over the water’s surface with Quick Attack. It rams Wailmer, causing it to roll back. Dawn: And now Thunder Punch! Buneary strikes Wailmer with Thunder Punch again, defeating it. Marian: There it is! Dawn is moving onto the next round! Dawn: Yes! Excellent battle there, Buneary! Buneary: Bun! The tournament continues on. Brendan’s Gorebyss battles against a Kingler. Kingler grabs Gorebyss with Vice Grip, but Gorebyss shimmers like iron with Iron Defense. Brendan: Now send it off with Confusion! Gorebyss’ eyes glows blue, as Kingler is surrounded in this aura. Kingler is sent flying back, as a Whirlpool forms in the water, trapping it. Time runs out, Brendan having a large lead. Marian: Brendan wins! Brendan: Yes! Zoey’s Shellos fires a Mud Bomb, which Corsola repels with Mirror Coat. Shellos takes a heavy hit, though stays standing. Girl: Now Corsola! Rock Slide! Zoey: Shellos, block it with Water Pulse and send it back! Corsola lets out a screech, with boulders coming out of wormholes. Corsola launches the Rock Slide, as Shellos cries out as well. The water in the pool forms up and forms a dome which takes in the Rock Slide. It then shoots them back out at Corsola. Girl: Block it with Mirror Coat! Corsola uses Mirror Coat, which does nothing to protect it from the Rock Slide redirected at it. Time runs out, both sides looking concerned at the scoreboard. Zoey has the lead by a few points. Marian: And right at the buzzer, Zoey takes the win! Zoey lets out a sigh of relief at this, as Shellos goes over to her happily. Zoey: Great work, Shellos. Shellos: Shell! Kyle’s Crawdaunt takes out a Dewgong with Night Slash, giving him the win. The next battle is Ian versus a sailor. Ian: Piplup! Piplup: Piplup! Piplup hops off Ian’s shoulder, ready to go. Sailor: I’ll swab the deck wit ya! Sharpedo, make them walk the plank! The sailor throws a Pokéball in a ball capsule, Sharpedo coming out on fire. Sharpedo: Sharp! Sailor: Skull Bash! Ian: Whirlpool! Sharpedo shoots forward head glowing silver, as Piplup glows bluish white as he holds his flippers out. A Whirlpool forms in the water, Sharpedo struggling to push through it. The sailor’s points drop, but Sharpedo breaks through and keeps going. Sharpedo leaps out of the water to attack Piplup, who’s still on dry land. Ian: (Smirks) Up. Piplup swings his flippers up, a Whirlpool vortex shooting up from underneath Sharpedo, sending it flying into the air and crashing down towards the sailor’s side of the field. The sailor’s points drop. Ian: Wanna try again? Sailor: (Angry) Sharpedo, use Swagger! Sharpedo glows red, as it lets out a puff of air. Piplup reacts the same way, becoming confused and angry. Piplup stumbles around, as he falls into the water. Sailor: Now get after it with Crunch! Sharpedo dives down after Piplup, speeding towards him at a fast pace. Ian: Drill Peck! Piplup is still confused, yet spins for Drill Peck, shooting straight up out of the water. Sharpedo leaps out after it, jaws ready to Crunch. Piplup then spins and hits himself in the head with his flipper, causing him to tumble backwards, barely dodging Sharpedo’s Crunch. Both coordinators lose points, though the sailor’s takes a significant drop. Sailor: But how?! Get it already! Sharpedo manages to dive after Piplup, catching him in its jaws and using Crunch. Ian: Bide! Piplup glows with a red aura as Sharpedo continuously Crunches into Piplup. Ian’s points drop gradually as time runs low. Piplup then glows white, releasing a white energy blast. Sharpedo flies back and crashes into the water defeated. Marian: Ian wins! And that is the end of the first round! The top 8 are moving on! Ian pulls Piplup out of the water, him looking exhausted. Piplup: Lup. Ian: Good job out there. Marian: Now, the next round match ups will be chosen randomly! On the screen, the match ups for the second round of battles goes onto the screen. The first battle of the round is Ian vs. Brendan. Brendan: (In disbelief) You’re kidding me! Ian: Heh. Perfect. End Scene The next day comes around, with Ian and Brendan standing on the field. Piplup sits on Ian’s shoulder, ready to go. Ian: Get ready Piplup. This will be our toughest match yet. Piplup: Lup. Brendan: What, you consider me the toughest match? Ian: Of course. Your level of power has gone up noticeably from just a few months ago. I’m expecting you to give us a challenge. Brendan: And a challenge I shall give! Marian: Now, let the first battle of the second round, begin! Brendan: Ludicolo, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Ludicolo. Ludicolo: Ludi! Ludicolo starts dancing, as Piplup hops off Ian’s shoulder. Brendan: Let’s start it with Rain Dance! Ludicolo: Colo! Ludicolo glows blue as he dances, storm clouds forming overhead. A downpour occurs on the field. Brendan: And Zen Headbutt! Ludicolo speeds forward in a flash, running on top of the water. Ian: Piplup! Snare it with Whirlpool! Piplup holds his flippers out as he glows bluish white. Whirlpools form in the pool, but Ludicolo speeds around each one of them. His head glows blue, as he slams it into the water in front of Piplup, forming a water wall. Piplup: Lup?! Ian: Bubble Beam through it! Brendan: Giga Drain! Piplup fires Bubble Beam through the water, which are pierced by sharp green energy streams from Giga Drain. The Giga Drain hits Piplup, him screaming as his energy is being drained. Ian’s points drop. Ian: Bide! Brendan: Hold it for a moment, then use Water Gun! Piplup glows red for Bide, as Ludicolo keeps using Giga Drain. Ludicolo then stops, firing a powerful Water Gun. It hits Piplup to the side, causing him to turn his body slightly. Piplup fires Bide, but at an angle that hits the corner of the pool, missing Ludicolo. Ian’s points drop. Crystal: Bide missed?! Conway: Brendan’s done something I don’t think anyone else has done yet. Ian: (Smiling) Going at him head on won’t work. Piplup, dive in and use Whirlpool! Piplup dives underwater, and forms a giant Whirlpool with him standing on the bottom of the pool. Ludicolo runs against the current of the Whirlpool, making progress. Brendan: Giga Drain! Ian: Repel it with Drill Peck! Ludicolo fires Giga Drain, as Piplup spins with Drill Peck. The Giga Drain circles around Piplup, being caught in the force of the Drill Peck. The Rain Dance fades, as Ludicolo’s speed drops and he is caught in the current of the Whirlpool. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: He’s got us. Break free with Water Gun, then fall with Zen Headbutt! Ludicolo fires Water Gun at his feet, breaking himself free from Whirlpool, and being directly above Piplup. Ludicolo then falls at Piplup with Zen Headbutt. Ian: Whirlpool! The Whirlpool shoots up around Piplup like a vortex, hitting Ludicolo head on and pushing him skyward. Ludicolo is stuck in the spinning Whirlpool high above the pool. Brendan’s points slither away. Brendan: No! Not like this. Ludicolo, use the spin and use Giga Drain! Ludicolo continues to spin, releasing Giga Drain. The energy streams shoot out in several streams, continuously piercing through Whirlpool and hitting the water below. The crowd gasps at this, as Ian’s eyes track one stream to the next. Ian: It’s appealing, but what’s the end game? (Gasps) Piplup, get out of there! A single Giga Drain stream goes down the eye of the Whirlpool vortex, heading straight at Piplup. It hits, draining Piplup’s energy and causing him to stop Whirlpool. Brendan: Rain Dance to Zen Headbutt! Ian: Drill Peck! Ludicolo uses Rain Dance, the rain falling with the Whirlpool water. Piplup shoots up into the sky at Ludicolo with Drill Peck, as Ludicolo falls at an increased speed with Zen Headbutt. Conway: He can use Swift Swim to speed up his fall?! The two Pokémon collide, knocking each other back towards their trainers. Ludicolo flips and lands in a pose, while Piplup crashes back into the pool. Both coordinators lose points as time runs out. Marian: What an intensive battle! But the winner and moving on to the third round… Everyone looks up at the scoreboard, Brendan having a lead. Marian: Is Brendan! Brendan: Yes! We did it! Ludicolo: Ludi! Brendan grabs Ludicolo’s arms, as they dance around each other. Brendan: We did it! We beat Ian! Ian scoops Piplup out of the water, him groaning in exhaustion. Piplup: (Weakly) Lup. Ian: Good battle. Take a nice long rest. Ian pulls out Piplup’s Pokéball, returning him. Ian and Brendan meet around the side of the field, shaking hands. Ian: Nicely done. Now that was a performance. Brendan: Well, you sure didn’t make it easy, that’s for sure! Ian: Don’t expect any easier match ups. I know that there are some strong coordinators here. Brendan: Please! After beating you, there’s no way I’m going to lose! Main Events * Dawn, Brendan, Zoey and Ian all move on to the Top 8. * Brendan defeats Ian, eliminating Ian from the contest and advancing Brendan to the Top 4. Characters * Ian * Brendan * Dawn Berlitz * Zoey * Kyle * Crystal * Conway * Marian * Wallace * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators ** Fisherman ** Kingler's Trainer ** Girl ** Dewgong's trainer ** Sailor Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Gorebyss (Brendan's) * Ludicolo (Brendan's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Shellos (Zoey's) * Crawdaunt (Kyle's) * Wailmer * Kingler * Corsola * Dewgong * Sharpedo Trivia * This marks the first time Dawn has used Buneary in the battle round of a contest. * Ian was originally going to lose to Kyle, similar to Ash in the anime. It was changed because story wise and development wise, it made more sense for Brendan to defeat him. ** It shows Brendan's increase in skills and abilities. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wallace Cup Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests